Lifeguard Training
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: 2-3. Lifeguard!AU Anna and Elsa's friendship is in full swing and it's time to put those skills to the test. However, will Hans singlehandly destroy the friendship between the girls?


**AN: Here's the second installment of my Frozen Summer Fun one-shot series. As usual, all rights to Frozen belong to the Walt Disney Company.**

The practice portion of the camp had been completed and the cerfication test had been completed. It was now time to put the skills gained in the ultimate test: putting them to practice. As Kristoff stated, they never did that when he did the camp years back so he assumed that it was a new thing they were trying out to extend the program. It turned out, that's exactly what was happening as the beach director called the camp director before the test was given to offer his beach as a testing ground for the new lifeguards and the camp director agreed. Tomorrow, they were to pack up their things and board the bus for the beach.

"You excited, Elsa?" Anna inquired.

"You bet", the blonde answered back. Anna and Elsa's friendship had developed tremoundously since Anna first laid eyes on her and Elsa had came out of her shell a lot more and was interacting with Kristoff and some of the other kids besides Anna and not just latching onto her. The fact that they were assigned to be partners together for the practical training session also helped a great deal as well.

Finally, the departure time for the beach arrived and the groups departed for the beach. When they arrived, they were told which cabins they would be living in for the duration of the training session.

"Deja vu", Anna remarked as she and Elsa put their suitcases down on the lone bed and started unpacking. It felt weird due to being in a cabin with a group of bunk-beds and people and now it was just the two of them but the downside that it was just a lone bed so they decided to share the bed.

"So, how do you wanna handle the lifeguard stuff?" Elsa inquired. Since they were to be working together, it would make sense to negoitate now than wait until tomorrow because tomorrow, they'd have to report to Kristoff to inform him of the postings.

"I figured you would be on the chair and I'll be patroling. A lifeguard also has to reinforce order in addition to saving lives, you know", Anna stated and Elsa had to agree that Anna was right. A lifeguard also had reinforce order on the beach or any place in addition to preforming rescues and plus, due to Elsa's unnaturally pale skin, she could get sunburned really easily whereas Anna could withstand it a lot better than Elsa could.

"Well, that solved it. Just provide me with lots of shade and I'll be set", Elsa stated.

"A bikini would be nice as well", Anna muttered. She didn't mutter it quietly enough as Elsa turned around.

"What was that?" she inquired.

"Nothing", Anna said, a blush creeping up on her face. Nevertheless, Elsa dropped the issue and the two began settling into their house. Next day was crunch time with Kristoff and the other student instructors taking postings and assignments to which part of the beach. The jobs will be done in shifts and there will be 4 guards to a post. Anna and Elsa got the west side of the beach while Hans and some other kid got the east side for the morning shift. Hans had made it perfectly clear on the bus, not in words but in his body language, that he was not happy with the growing friendship the girls were forming and decided to make it his mission to destroy it. Elsa noted that Hans was shooting her weird looks of disguist on the bus and again during whenever he saw her with Anna. Who was he to dictate who Anna could or could not hang out with?

Regardless, the first couple days of lifeguarding went smoothly. Anna only had to reinforce rules only once and a distressed swimmer was common. Her and Elsa also split the duties down the middle: Elsa would handle the more serious ones while Anna handled the easier ones like the distressed swimmer, although they promised to have Anna handle more drowning incidents as the program went on.

After they rotated, Elsa cornered Anna in their cabin, wanting to know her history with Hans, explaining that he was giving her weird looks whenever they saw them together. Surprisingly, Anna was not surprised.

"He was always like that, even when I was going out with him. He thought he could dictate who I was and wasn't allowed to hang out with. I tried to explain that he had no control over who I could hang out with but he wouldn't listen. Finally, I got wise and broke up with him, giving him a punch to the stomach in the process", Anna said proudly.

"Thank god you did", Elsa said, giving Anna a pat on the back. Next day was the same thing, that is, until Hans approached Elsa during his patrol and asked to speak with her.

"No, you can not speak with her. Can't you see she's busy?" Anna said.

"From the looks of it, she's sitting and doing nothing. Anna, distressed swimmer!" Hans called, pointing to nothing. Anna bought it and rushed into the water to save and assist the imaginary swimmer in trouble. Seeing his gambit worked, Hans approached Elsa.

"You're Anna's friend, Elsa, right?" Hans asked.

"Yes, what's it to you?" she replied.

"Watch your tone", Hans ordered. The spoiled son of the founder of Westerguard Industries, he was NOT used to someone being short with him right off the bat. He wasn't aware that Elsa's shortness was due to Anna telling her about her past history with him.

"Don't tell me how to talk to you. I'm not Anna, you know", Elsa remarked, again coldly, shocking Hans. Again, he was not used to someone defying him.

"Listen up, blondie. You looking to enter into a relationship with Anna, don't bother. She cheated on me with Kristoff a couple times when we were dating and it was due to him we broke up. She'll cheat on you with no regrets", Hans admitted, playing the card he was hoping to play and acting as angry as possible. It was a lie of course, but Elsa bought it, hook, line and sinker. She tore herself away from the chair and retreated back to the cabin and by the time Anna came back with a tire shell, she was gone.

Anna knew the one place Elsa would go after telling Kristoff she was clocking out early but she still had to complete the shift. When she completed it, she went straight for the cabin, finding it locked.

"Elsa?" she inquired.

"Go away, Anna!"

"Elsa", Anna knew immediately who was behind it. She confronted Hans and slugged him again, explaining she heard everything that Hans fed Elsa. Trying again later after she dealt with Hans and had him reported, Elsa conceded and let Anna into the cabin.

"Did you do it?" she was still apprensive about trusting Anna again, due to Hans and his lies.

"No, I never cheated on Hans with Kristoff. That was the oldest excuse in the book he used for restricting me. Thing is, he's one of those boyfriends that got paranoid really easily because I texted and called Kristoff constantly since we couldn't see each other", Anna explained. "And I promise you this, if and when we start a relationship, I will always remain loyal to you", she pinky swore that as well.

Although the training days flew buy quickly, during which Anna improved greatly on her drowning rescue stuff with assisstance from Elsa, Kristoff revealed they had one final test: Swimming pools.

 **AN: That's the second installment. Third will be released whenever I write it. R &R**


End file.
